i_love_you_so_i_kill_youfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 5
Turmoil is the fifth chapter of the manga and the middle part of Volume 2. Chracters * Taku Kamishiro * Mika Hanazono * Neibu * Hitami * Takumi Synopsis Taku Kamishiro answers his phone. The unknown person, speaking with an electronically modulated voice, asks him why he bothered coming to school as his Bloodlust hasn't disappeared completely yet. They add that things will get tougher because of Kamishiro and others. The school holds a funeral for the deceased Kouki Atsumi and Yamada. Students wonder why the two were driving together to begin with and wonder if what happened was really an accident. Mika Hanazono notices Kamishiro's absence. Kamishiro pulls out weeds on the school grounds and wonders about the caller's identity and how they know about his Bloodlust. Neibu shows up behind Kamishiro, frightening him. He introduces himself as a new worker at the school cafeteria. After getting to know each other, Neibu brings Kamishiro to the cafeteria to have a taste of his self-made udon, which he's trying to put up on the menu. Kamishiro comments that the flavor leaves an impact. Delighted, Neibu lectures Kamishiro on how the mind's core is formed by life's activities and that boredom is the mind's archenemy. He adds that he doesn't have the time to create stimulus in his mind every day and that Japan is the perfect place for it. He makes an assumption that Kamishiro has stimulus coming from him and wishes to share it with him. As students enter, Neibu bids Kamishiro farewell and wishes to see him again soon. Back home, Kamishiro receives a message from his sister, stating that she won't be visiting soon as she's busy with work. Kamishiro receives an urgent call from Hanazono and he rushes to her location, worried about her. He then realizes it was just a prank from her to invite him to a theme park, as she had free passes but her friend couldn't make it. They see the director of the theme park thanking the visitors for attending the theme park's 40th anniversary and crediting a famous designer named Hitami for her role in remodelling the park's attractions. Kamishiro and Hanazono ride on the theme park attractions; Hanazono enjoys herself while Kamishiro becomes worn out. As Kamishiro reminisces on how the two played at the theme park together when they were kids, Hanazono teases him by voicing out Kamishiro's perverted intentions. The two enter a haunted house, much against Kamishiro's will. Kamishiro gets freaked out by the monsters inside and notices that Hanazono had left him alone. He bumps into a manequin hanging on a noose and comments on how realistic it looks. Suddenly, the earth trembles, causing the mannequin to fall to the ground. Assuming an earthquake was happening, Kamishiro rushes out to find Hanazono, not knowing that the mannequin was actually a dead man all along. Outside, he sees the theme park in chaos. Attractions have malfunctioned and fallen apart, killing and injuring many. The director of the theme park expresses his disbelief and states that the inspections have always delivered near-perfect results. Kamishiro's Bloodlust activates, giving him enhanced vision to track down Hanazono. He sees wires tangled around the attractions, which may have been used to dismantle them. He tracks down the source of the wires, a storehouse and enters. Inside, he finds wires everywhere and the shutter closes behind him. Hitami, the designer responsible for the theme park's remodelling, appears. She notices that Kamishiro isn't her boyfriend, whom she was expecting. She states that the chaos she has unleashed has probably killed all her previous boyfriends and that she plans her current one, Takumi. Kamishiro realizes that all the wires he saw were actually Hitami's hairs. Hitami talks on about how Takumi was her hair stylist who gave her emotional support and that she plans to kill him with her hair. After she leaves, Kamishiro realizes that Hitami's Bloodlust gave her the ability to utilize her hair to murder her loved one and comes to the conclusion that his eyes with enhanced vision were granted by his Bloodlust to murder Hanazono. He decides to use his eyes for the sake of protecting her. Using a large reinforced vehicle held together by her hair, Hitami runs over anyone in her path while slaughtering bystanders with blades waved around by her hair. Hanazono escorts a crying girl looking for her mother and comes across Takumi, horrified by what's happening around him, who has promised to meet with his girlfriend Hitami. Takumi is then shocked by Hitami's deranged and bloody appearance, who prepares to kill him with her hair. In the nick of time, Kamishiro pulls at her hair, preventing her attack. She blindfolds Kamishiro, but he manages to dodge her blades thanks to his enhanced vision. Kamishiro jumps onto Hitami's shoulders before she can cut off the hair binding him and proceeds to rip off most of her hair. A loud crack is then heard. Later on, Kamishiro and Hanazono regain consciousness as the girl Hanazono was with reunites with her mother. He lifts her up by the arm and the two leave the theme park. Kamishiro comes to the realization that people with Bloodlust will drag bystanders into their carnage if it means killing the person they love. Hanazono, who has partial amnesia, tries to remember what had just happened and can only remember that she was planning on going to the theme park. The injured are brought to be treated by emergency services. Inspectors look at Hitami's body, with her neck horribly twisted. They deduce that the force used to twist her neck could have only come from a car explosion. Neibu watches on from behind, stating that things had exceeded his expectations and were getting interesting.